The Ultimate Sparring Match
by Schuberrrt
Summary: Let's say that Ed and Al were to return home and later on engaged in a sparring match.Only in this they didn't hold back.Find out who wins. By the way this is set after Al gains the ability to use alchemy without a transmutation circle.


The Ultimate Sparring Match

Alright just to let you know this is just a side story. It's from brotherhood, but I just made up.

It was a beautiful day in Resembool. The home of Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. Ed had left to become a state alchemist (or as some people call it a dog of the military) while Al had gone with him in hopes of getting his body back (for those of you who watch the show you know what happened when they were kids so). It had been a long time since they'd been back and the whole reason was to get Ed's automail arm fixed (as usual). "Can you imagine how Winrey will react when she finds out what happened to your arm brother" Al said with the echo from his suit. "Yeah she'll probably yell at me and then throw a wrench at my head like always" Ed replied with a laugh.  
>They stopped in front of the Rockbell household where their childhood friend Winrey Rockbell lived and worked as an automail technician. Pinacco was sitting outside smoking her pipe when she spotted the 2. " My my what have you done now" Pinacco asked looking at Ed.<br>"What do ya mean, we can't just stop by to say hi for once" Ed responded with a frustrated look. "Oh no it's not that you mostly only come here when you need to be repaired, so what's broken this time" Pinacco asked Ed. "Well my arm" Ed responded "of course" Pinacco answered. Ed looked irritated "Hey what's that supposed to mea...ugh" just then a wrench hit him in the head. Just as he predicted it was his automail engineer Winrey that hit him. "WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BREAK MY CREATIONS ED" she screamed as Ed tried to get up. "Damn Winrey did you really have to throw that at me" Ed said back while rubbing his head.

Inside the House:

"Oh this isn't a problem I can repair this in a few hours, but for now you'll have to deal with this replacement" Winrey told him as she handed him a fake prosthetic arm. Ed locked it securely in place and went of to find Al. He walked outside and found Al standing there staring at the lake. "Hey Al " he screamed as he ran towards him. Al looked back "brother how's your arm" he asked. "Winrey's working on it she said it'll take her a few hours though so she gave me this fake limb" Ed replied to his brother. "Anyway what are you doing buddy" Ed asked Al staring at him "oh I was just thinking of what the air and the water feels like" Al replied in a disappointed way. "Don't worry Al we'll get your body back and my arm and leg too" Ed told him with determination in his voice while putting his hand on Al's shoulder. A few hours went by when Winrey called them inside.  
>They walked inside and headed straight for Winrey's work bench and there she was holding Ed's arm all fixed and shined. "Alright Ed just lay on the couch and we can attach your arm" Winrey told him. Ed walked over to the couch and laid down. "Can you help me Al" Winrey asked Al in a gentle voice "oh...uh sure" Al replied. Al held Ed down while Winrey connected the arm "alright Ed the only thing left is to connect the nurves and then we're all done" Winrey told him "gee thanks for lettin me know Winrey" Ed said sarcastically. Winrey turned his arm and the nurves connected causing a lot of pain for Ed. "Damn I hate it when the nurves connect like that" Ed complained "oh stop being a little girl Ed" Winrey told him. A few minutes went by and Ed and Al were talking about where they were going to go next. "Hey brother ya know we haven't been in Resembool in a long time and we haven't sparred in a while either" Al said and Ed agreed. "How bout we spar right know" Ed asked, Al replied with a nod and they walked over to the water. The got ready "I'm going all out Al" Ed warned him with a smirk. "So am I brother" Al replied.<br>Ed then charged towards Al screaming. He jumped and threw his leg out to kick Al's head. Al blocked and staggered backwards while Ed land on the ground. Al ran towards him, Ed jumped up once more and pushed back off of Al's armor. Al then fell backwards. Al then put his hands together and slammed them down on tue ground. Followed by the ground forming a branch like object that traveled towards Ed who ducked to avoid it. Ed clapped his hands together and traced his automail arm with his real arm causing his automail arm to form a blade. He rushed towards Al and just as he was about to strike Al used alchemy to create a wall and block his strike. Ed jumped back and slammed his hands to the ground followed by a burst of lightning. Al moved from behind the wall to see what his brother was up to. He looked up and saw Ed standing high in the air with what looked like a huge cannon.  
>"Brother I think your taking this a little to far" Al told him "I'm going to do whatever it takes to win this sparring match and remember I said I was going all out" Ed responded with a devious smile. He then slammed his palm down on the cannon and it fired. Al could see the cannonball flying towards him so he used alchemy to make a pillar which shot him up into the sky. The cannonball exploded and Al landed on his feet. He then ran towards the cannon while clapping his hands together and when he reached it placed both hands on it. The entire cannon was enveloped in lighting and suddenly crumbled down to the ground.<br>Ed jumped off of it before it began "alright let's finish this quickly Al I'm starting to get exhausted" Ed said "right brother" Al responded "alright the first one to fall in the water loses" Ed told Al. They both charged Ed jumped as Al tried a leg sweep. Ed landed put his hand on the ground and kicked up towards the sky. Al blocked this with his arms in an X position. Ed then smiled an leg swept Al onto the ground. As Al tried to get up Ed jumped up, put his feet on Al's chestplate and pushed him backwards.  
>Al stumbled into the water, but did not fall in. Ed then attempted another leg sweep, but Al jumped this time and when he landed he punched Ed with the back of his hand causing him to go flying into the water while spinning. Al walked over to Ed "it looks like I win again brother" Al told Ed. "Huh what does that make the 9th time you've beaten me" Ed asked with a smile. "actually the 10th time" Al answered "What no way you just made that up" Ed said laughing. They both laughed and Al helped Ed to his feet, they walked out of the water and landed on their backs on the green soft grass. Winrey walked outside and stood by the door watching the 2 brothers as the laid there laughing. "Those 2 always getting into trouble, but somehow they always manage to become so cheerful at the end of the day" she thought as she smiled. Pinacco walked out, looked at Winrey and said "they sure have been through a lot haven't they" Winrey looked at her grandmother and nodded.<p>

Well thanx for reading. So once again thanxs for reading. And I don't own fullmetal alchemist... Blah blah blah or it's characters yada yada and so on.


End file.
